Honeyclan
by Whirlwind912
Summary: Before she died her mother told her stories of her Thunderclan father and now Blazepaw is ready to enter her fathers world.
1. Chapter 1

Honeyclan

Leader: Snowpelt- big white tom

Warriors: Dusttail- dark brown tom with a grey tail

Streamwhisker- silver she-cat

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Whiskertail- grey tom

Dovefur- light grey she-cat

Mudpelt- dark brown tom

Queens: Flamestripe- ginger tabby she-cat (mother of Mudpelt's kits Plumkit and Starlingkit)

Birdfeather- blue-grey she-cat, former loner (mother of Featherkit, Silverkit and Rockkit)

Group of cats from two leg place

Angle- white and brown tabby she-cat

Cola- black she-cat

Sparkie- ginger tabby she-cat

Smoky Cloud- dark grey tom

Apollo- black tom

Ben- white tom

Stream- silver tom

Brook- black she-cat


	2. Blazepaw

Blazepaw

Chapter one

On the outskirts of a town a ginger she-cat sat alone as she looked out at the forest and wandered what lay beyond the tree line that bordered the town, as she looked she remembered the stories that her mother told her before she died.

"Blaze." Came a call behind her. The cat Blaze turned to see a dark grey tom, "Smokey Cloud. What do you want?" she asked. "I'm just wandering what you're doing here so close to the forest." He meowed.

"Unlike the rest of you I'm not afraid of the unknown." Blaze replied. "And the name is Blazepaw." She meowed.

"Well you should be afraid of the forest, there are mean cats out there who eat kitty pet and line their nest with kitty pet fur." Smokey Cloud meowed.

"I doubt they do that Smokey Cloud. It's just rumors spread by flea brains." Blazepaw replied back. "Don't forget what mother told us about the clans." She meowed.

"Blaze look…"

"Blaze **paw**." Blazepaw meowed interrupting Smokey Cloud.

"Look I know that you idles our father, but we are not Clan cats and we don't belong in the forest." Smokey Cloud meowed and then headed back into the town. Blazepaw watched her brother head back to the town and then looked back at the forest, making a decision she headed into the forest. She walked for a while until she was jumped by a cat, "What are you doing in Thunderclan territory kitty pet?" asked a black tom.

"I am not a kitty pet I'm a loner not a kitty pet." She hissed back at the cat.

"What's our name?" the tom asked.

"My name is Blazepaw." She meowed.

"Blazepaw? That sounds like a clan name." meowed the black tom.

"My father was a clan cat from Thunderclan, but my mom was a loner from the town."

"Town?"

"I think you call it two leg place." Blazepaw meowed.

"And you said that our father was a Thunderclan cats, do you know his name?" asked the black tom.

"Mom told me it was Birchface." She meowed.

"Birchface?" The black tom whisper. He then looked at Blazepaw, "Follow me." He then turned and lead Blazepaw to the Thunderclan camp, once there the black tom told Blazepaw to wait and then walked up to a dark brown tom with amber eyes and a broad face. Blazepaw looked around and saw a thick-furred ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a thick fluffy white tail and white muzzle.

The she-cat walked up to Blazepaw, "Hi my name is Mapleshade. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Blazepaw." She meowed to Mapleshade.

"That's a clan name, are you from one of the other clans?" Mapleshade asked.

"Mapleshade, got back to the nursery." Came a call from the direction of the black tom and dark brown tom. Mapleshade dipped her head to Blazepaw and walked back to the nursery where three tiny kits ran up to her and bounds with excitement around her.

Blazepaw looked over to the two toms, "Hollow Blazepaw, my name is Oakstar, I am the leader of Thunderclan. I was told by my medicine cat that your father was Birchface a warrior from my clan." Oakstar meowed.

"Yes my mother told me he was my father and I've always wanted to meet him and become a warrior like him." Blazepaw meowed with excitement in her voice.

"Birchface dead in battle with Riverclan a few moons ago." Oakstar meowed. Blazepaw's tail dropped and she lowered her head, "He was my son." Oakstar whispered. Blazepaw looked up at him shocked, "That's means we're kin, right?" she asked him.

Oakstar nodded, then he called to one of his clanmates. "Frecklewish can you come here for a moment." Oakstar said. "This is Blazepaw she's Birchface's daughter. Blazepaw this is Frecklewish she is Birchface's sister and my daughter." Oakstar meowed. He then turned to Frecklewish," I want you to show her around, she want to join, I'm willing to let her stay a prove loyalty to Thunderclan before making her a Thunderclan apprentice." He meowed.

Later that night Blazepaw was outside the apprentices den give her fur a good wash. Then a shadow fell over her, she looked up to see a small ginger tom with a mouse in his jaws. The tom placed the mouse down in front of Blazepaw, "I thought you might be hungry, my name is Nettlepaw by the way."

"Thanks Nettlepaw, my name's Blazepaw." Nettlepaw sat down next to Blazepaw and the two cats started to talk about their younger days.

The next day Blazepaw woke up in the Thunderclan apprentice den, she left the den to see Nettlepaw eating a black bird, "Hi Nettlepaw." Blazepaw meowed.

"Hi Blazepaw." He replied and then pushed a shrew towards her. "I saved this for you."

"Thanks." Blazepaw meowed and then sat down to eat her shrew. After they ate Beetail the Thunderclan deputy hade them go with Deerdapple, Nettlepaw's mentor and Bloomheart to the training area. When they reached the training area Deerdapple and Bloomheart hade Nettlepaw and Blazepaw face each other to see what Blazepaw new of fighting moves.

The two young cats circled each other a few moments before Nettlepaw jumped at Blazepaw, Blazepaw laid on her back and kicked with her back legs sending Nettlepaw flying across the clearing. Nettlepaw got back up and ran at Blazepaw, Blazepaw side stepped and then hulked a claw around Nettlepaw's back leg casing him to fall. Then Blazepaw pound onto Nettlepaw and held him down.

Deerdapple then stepped forward, "That's enough Blazepaw is the winner." Blazepaw got off of Nettlepaw and he got to his paws, "That was so good moves Blazepaw, where did you learn them?"she asked.

"growing up in two leg place you have to learn to fight at a young age, only kitty pets have it easy, and even some of them can be tough." Blazepaw meowed.

"Kitty pets, tough, I thought they just slept all day." Meowed Nettlepaw

"Most do but some don't like strange cats in their gardens and will fight to depend their gardens just like wild cats." Blazepaw meowed.

"That's good to know for when Ravenwing needs to go into two leg place for herbs." Bloomheart meowed. Deerdapple nodded in agreement then the two warriors decided to test the younger cats hunting skills, Nettlepaw caught a mouse and two birds, while Blazepaw caught a squirrels and a shrew.

After the hunt they headed back to the camp where Ravenwing was talking to Oakstar, Nettlepaw and Blazepaw placed their prey on the fresh kill pile, then walked over to the warriors, Deerdapple and Bloomheart, who were talking to Seedpelt, "What happed?" Blazepaw asked. Moments later Mapleshade and her three kits walked into the camp, Blazepaw noticed that the rest of the clan was giving Mapleshade looks of almost hatred and betrayal.

Seeing the looks of the clan Mapleshade hide her kits in a bush, then Oakstar walked up to her, "Mapleshade Ravenwing has told me that theirs kits are Appledust's kits, is this true?" he asked.

Mapleshade didn't say anything she just lowered her head, "Him of all the cats you could have fallen for it had to be him?!" Oakstar shouted at Mapleshade.

Blazepaw watched in horror as Frecklewish attacked Mapleshade, Seedpelt and Bloomheart pull Frecklewish off of Mapleshade and Oakstar meowed to Mapleshade, "We will not raise those kits in our clan or in our borders." There wore yells of agreements from the clan, "How can you say that, Thunderclan needs new warriors and Starclan has given us three." Mapleshade meowed.

"Oakstar's right, they don't belong here."

"You where my mentor Bloomheart! You know I would never betray my clan." Mapleshade replied.

"You already have. I am ashamed of you." Bloomheart hissed.

"Mapleshade Starclan has sent an omen that says these kits will bring nothing but danger and I will not let danger befall my clan." Oakstar meows.

Blazepaw turned to Nettlepaw, "What's going on I though they where my half brothers and sister?" Blazepaw asked him.

"We did too." Nettlepaw meowed. Blazepaw turned to Frecklewish when she called the kits half clan creators, Blazepaw jumped and tackled her to the ground, "Don't forget that I am half clan too and when you insult one of us you insult all of us." She hissed in Frecklewish's ear. She then got off of the Thunderclan warrior and sat down next to the bush were the kits were hiding, she put her tail around the three kits to give them some comfort.

"Mapleshade take your kits and get out. Blazepaw get away from these kits." Oakstar meowed. Mapleshade hissed at the cats around her and pushed past Blazepaw to her kits and led them out of the camp.

Blazepaw watched them go and then turned to Oakstar, "How could you do that Oakstar?" she hissed at the Thunderclan leader, "They are only kits innocent kits." Blazepaw hissed.

"Blazepaw they were a threat to the clan and their father killed Birchface." Oakstar meowed.

"If there is one thing my mother taught me it is that you never blame a kits for the faults of their parents." She meowed and then walked out of the camp and followed Mapleshade sent trail. She found Mapleshade talking to her kits by the river, "Mapleshade wait." Blazepaw called out.

"What do you want?" Mapleshade hissed at her.

"I want to help you and the kits." Blazepaw meowed. "I know that you feel betrayed by Thunderclan, and I feel that they have betrayed you. That's why I'm here because I believe that they were wrong to banish you and the kits. Even if their father cased the death of my father it was wrong of them to blame the kits for that." Blazepaw meowed. "Please Mapleshade let me help you." She begged the former Thunderclan queen.

"I'm taking them to their fathers clan, want to help me get them across the river?" Mapleshade asked. Blazepaw walked up to the water, "The rivers really deep and all three of them are worn out." Blazepaw meowed. "Come with me I'll take you to some of my friends in two leg place they can rest there and you can talk to their father." Mapleshade reluctantly followed, after they walked for a while they heard a roar and looked to see a big waves go right past them with derby. "That could have been you and your kits Mapleshade." Blazepaw meowed.

Mapleshade nodded and then turned to Blazepaw, Thank you." She meowed and then the five cats continued onto the two leg place.


	3. Two leg place

Two leg place

Chapter 2

Blazepaw lead Mapleshade and her kits though the two leg place, until they came to an alleyway, "Angle you home?" Blazepaw meowed into the alleyway.

"Blazepaw is that you?" came a call in the alley and a white and brown tabby she-cat walked out, "Where did you go, you didn't come back with you're…" she stopped when she saw Mapleshade behind Blazepaw.

"This is Mapleshade, she was a part of Thunderclan but she and her two moon old kits have been banished from the clan because their father was from a different clan and one of their cats died while fighting their father." Blazepaw replied. "They need a place to stay the night."

Angle nodded and led the cats further into the alley to a box with fluffy pink thing in it. "This is where I sleep at night," Angle told them, "There's enough room for us and the kits." She meowed. Blazepaw and Mapleshade nosed the kits into the box where they fell asleep in moments. "They must have been very tiered." Angle meowed.

Mapleshade then turned to Blazepaw, "I must speak to Appledust now." She told her.

Blazepaw nodded, "I'll stay with the kits." She assured Mapleshade. Blazepaw watched as Mapleshade left the alleyway and then turned to the kits, and then she stepped into the den and curled around the three kits and laid her head on her paw. She then felt Angle give a lick to her head and heard her meowed, "I'll take watch." When their group first started they decided at least one would stand watch. As Angle stood watch the sun began to set, Angle looked down the street to see three cats walking her way, "How's there?" she asked.

"Angle it's us." She recognized the sound of Blazepaw's brother Smoky Cloud.

"Smoky Cloud I'm glad to see that you three are alright." Angle meowed.

"We didn't find Blaze anywhere in the town." Smoky Cloud, "Any luck here on her coming home." Angle turned into the alley, "Follow me." She meowed and led the tree cats to the box where Blazepaw and the kits where. "Whose kits are these?" he asked.

"They belong to a cat named Mapleshade." Angle meowed. Smoky Cloud nodded, "Mapleshade went to talk to their father a cat named Appledust." Angle then turned to the rest of the cats, "Mapleshade meet me already, I'll stand watch until she returns." She meowed. The others nodded and found places to sleep in the alley and Angle walked back to her spot to stand watch.

Blazepaw woke up to sun light in her eye, she blinked open both eyes to see Mapleshade talking to her brother and friends. She looked down to see that the kits weren't there. "Where are the kits?" she asked as she got out of the box.

"Cola and Sparkie took them out to look around the area." Meowed a white tom.

"Thanks Ben." Meowed Blazepaw. "So have all of you been introduced to Mapleshade." She asked her friends, they all nodded and looked around to see that other then Cola and Sparkie all of her friends where here, Angle's mate, a black tom named Apollo, and her brother the white tom Ben, Blazepaw's big brother Smokey cloud, Stream and silver tom and his sister Brook and black she-cat. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Brook the black she-cat spoke up, "Last night I had a dream of a ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, she told me of a clan called Skyclan and how they were forced out of the forest by the other clans and then disbanded a few moons later, then she and a small band of Skyclan warriors started a new group called Honeyclan, named after her." Brook meowed. "She then told me that this new clan needed help and that we could help them if we follow the river to the area where it begins."

"So you were debating on welter or not to go?" Blazepaw asked. Brook nodded.

"I'm thinking about going with my kits." Mapleshade meowed.

"We're going." Meowed Stream, Blazepaw now that when Stream said we he meant him and his sister Brook.

"What about the rest of you?" she asked.

"This is my home and I don't think that I could leave this place." Angle meowed.

"If Angle stays then so do I." Angles mate Apollo meowed. "Me too." Said Ben to the assemble cats.

Blazepaw turned to her brother, "What's your decision?" she asked him. "Will you stay in the place forever or follow our fathers' pawsteps and become a warrior?" she asked him.

"I don't know." Smokey Cloud meowed.

"Mama, mama, this place is really big and full of big shiny things." Blazepaw and the others looked to see Cola and Sparkie with Mapleshade's three kits, who ran up to their mother.

Cola, a black she-cat and Sparkie, a ginger tabby she-cat walked over to Blazepaw, "Did Brook tell you about her dream?" Cola asked. Blazepaw nodded, "Has anycat decided to go?" she asked.

"Me and Stream are going." Meowed Brook, "Angle, Apollo and Ben are staying though." Cola nodded and then turned to Sparkie and then back to the others, "Sparkie and me have decided to go help this new clan." She told them.

"I'm going to." Blazepaw meowed, "And don't even try to stop me Smokey Cloud, I'm going whether you like it or not." Blazepaw told her brother while staring defiantly at him.

"We'll go to." The cats looked to see Mapleshade with her three kits, "We were born clan cats and a clan is where we belong." Mapleshade meowed.

"When should we leave?" Blazepaw asked.

"We should probably leave as soon as passable." Brook meowed. "Maybe about sun high, that way we can eat and say goodbye to those who are staying behind." She suggested. With that the cats spite up to look for food with Angle and Apollo looking after Mapleshade's kits. Blazepaw led Mapleshade to a part of town where a few trees grow and she now there would be some prey. When they got there, Blazepaw stopped and sat down. "Mapleshade what happened with Appledust?" she asked

"When I went to talk to him he asked where the kits where, I don't know why but I told him that they drowned. I told him what happed in Thunderclan and that I tried to get the kits to Riverclan and you know what happened?" she asked, Blazepaw just stared until Mapleshade continued, "He blamed me for them drowning and it turns out that he has a new mate, he said he didn't love me, he told me once that he would always love me." She meowed with pain in her voice. Blazepaw put her tail on Mapleshade's shoulder, "Let start hunting, the cats going will need good food for the travel." She meowed.

Mapleshade nodded and they started hunting and by the end of the hunt Mapleshade had a black bird, two mice and a squirrel, while Blazepaw had two birds and a shrew. After two trips they cared the prey back to the alleyway. The cats sat down to eat and when they were done the cats that were going said their goodbyes to the cats that were staying.

Mapleshade then walked up to Angle, "Thank you for helping me and my kits when we needed it." She meowed. Angle dipped her head, "Your welcome Mapleshade and I hope you and your kits can find a place to belong in the new clan." With that said Mapleshade gathered her kits with a sweep of her tail and joined the other cats going. As they were getting ready to leave Smokey Cloud walked up to the group. "Smokey Cloud if you're going to try and stop me don't because I'm going." Blazepaw meowed.

"I'm not going to stop you I was going to say that I'm not going to let you go without me." Smokey Cloud meowed.

"You're coming too?" Blazepaw asked. Smokey Cloud nodded then Brook took the lead and led the cat out of two leg place and around Riverclan territory to the river. "From here Honeyleaf said to follow the river to the area where it starts, so we have to go upstream." Brook meowed. Brook once again took the lead and they followed the river upstream.


	4. Escape from the Blood Rouges

Escape from the Blood Rouges

Chapter three

Blazepaw woke up in her nest of bracken under a heather bush, she gave a long stretch. Blazepaw walked out of the bush and looked around, she saw Cola standing over by the remands of last night's fresh kill pile. "Where are the others?" Blazepaw asked as she walked over to Cola.

"Your brother is over by the river with Mapleshade's kits and she and Stream and Brook went hunting and as for Sparkie I think she's still asleep." Cola meowed. "Thanks Cola." Blazepaw meowed and walked over to the river bank. The three kits saw her and ran over to her, the kits jumped up and down around her.

Blazepaw gave a little murmur of laughter, "Are you three being good for Smokey Cloud?" she asked them.

"Yes." All three of them chirped up. Blazepaw nodded, "Ok, then Petalkit how about we go find Sparkie and Larchkit and Patchkit go play with Smokey Cloud." Blazepaw meowed. "Ok." The kits meowed. And Blazepaw and Petalkit went looking for Sparkie. Blazepaw enjoyed spending time with Petalkit; she reminded Blazepaw of her sister who had died along with their mother when the two leg nest they live in fell on them. When Mapleshade and the others returned the cats all ate and then continued on their journey to find Honeyclan.

They had been following the river for some time when Sun high rolled around and Blazepaw's paws where starting to get sore and it didn't help that she was carrying Petalkit by the scruff. After a while of walking Mapleshade's kits had gotten tired and it was decided to carry the kits so that they could keep walking. "Do you need some help?" Blazepaw heard beside her and looked to see Sparkie. Blazepaw gave a look up gratitude and gave Petalkit to Sparkie, then she looked ahead to see Brook standing at the top of a hill. Blazepaw walked up to where Brook was and saw a twoleg place not far from where they were.

"I think we should go around the town, Mapleshade's not use to being in them." Blazepaw told Brook. Brook nodded and turned to the others, "There's a town up ahead, we'll be going around the town." She meowed and then turned to lead the cats around the town.

Mapleshade walked up to Blazepaw, "What's a town?" she asked.

"A town is what kittypets and strays call a twoleg place." Blazepaw explained. Mapleshade nodded and fell back to where her kits where.

The small group was traveling around the twoleg place when bushes on their other side rustled and a black and ginger tom stepped out. "Well what do we have here?" he asked. A moment later two more cats came out a black tom and a brown she-cat. Brook stepped forward to meet the cats, "My name is Brook and these are my friends." Brook meowed. "Who are you?" she asked the tom.

"My name is Weasel." The black and ginger tom meowed. "This is Buzzard," he mowed pointing his tail at the black tom, "and this is Arrow." He said pointing to the brown she-cat. "What are your friends called?" Weasel asked Brook.

"This is my brother Brook, and theirs Cola, Sparkie, Smoky Cloud and his sister Blazepaw and then Mapleshade and her three kits." Brook meowed as she used her tail to indicate each cat as she named them.

"You all look tired, why don't you come with us and get some rest?" Weasel meowed. Buzzard and Arrow flanked the group on either side after Weasel flicked his tail. Weasel then turned around and walked back into the undergrowth, not sure what to Blazepaw and the others followed Weasel. After a while Weasel led the group to a small clearing where Blazepaw picked up the smell of a few cats.

Weasel then led them to a den, "This is the kit den, it's where she-cats care for their kits." He meowed, a moment later a grey she-cat walked out of the den, "Good timing," Weasel said, "This is Moss she's our only she-cat with kits. Mapleshade you can stay with her and her kits." Weasel meowed before leading the others to a different part of the camp Blazepaw looked behind to see Moss and Mapleshade talking.

Blazepaw looked forward to see another den, "This is the training den, it's where the young cats in training sleep. Blaze, Sparkie this is where you will sleep. Fox, Flame and Claw are out training right now but when they get back they can show you around." Weasel meowed and then walked off with the remaining of the group.

"The names Blazepaw." Blazepaw meowed once Weasel was out of earshot. She then felt a tail on her flank and turned to see Sparkie looking at her with a sympathetic look. Blazepaw gave her a small smile, then the two friends started to share tongues. As the sun started to set a small group of cats walked into the camp with a grey tabby she-cat, three of the cats, one a ginger she-cat and ginger tom and the third was a brown tom.

"Who are you?" the brown tom said with the hint of a hiss.

"Claw, Flame, Fox their you three are." Came a meowed, Blazepaw and the other cats looked to see Weasel walk over to them, "Claw, Flame, Fox, these are Sparkie and Blaze. My patrol found them by the town and then we brought them here, I what you three to show them around and help them adjust to living in the Blood Rouges." Weasel meowed then walked away.

"The Blood Rouges?" Blazepaw asked.

"That's what our group is called." Claw meowed. Blazepaw didn't like the sound of that. "Tomorrow we'll teach you how to be Blood Rouges." Claw told them before he walked into the den. After Claw's tail was out of sight the ginger tom stepped forward, "Hi, my name is Fox and this is my sister Flame." He meowed.

"My name's Sparkie and this is Blazepaw, and you might what to call her Blazepaw because she hates it when cats call her Blaze." Sparkie meowed.

"Blazepaw, that's an unusual name." Fox meowed.

"It's a clan name." Blazepaw explained. "Well when Weasel calls you Blaze you better not argue." Flame replied. "Why?" Blazepaw asked.

"He doesn't like names like that, the only time he allows it is when it's a combing of two names from the cats parents, or other relatives." Fox meowed. Blazepaw nodded, "We should get some sleep." Flame meowed, and the four cats entered the den.

Blazepaw then woke up in a forest clearing; at one end of the clearing she saw a ginger tabby she-cat. Blazepaw walked over to the she-cat, "Hallow Blazepaw, my name is Honeyleaf."

"You're the one that Brook was talking about." Blazepaw meowed shocked. Honeyleaf nodded, "Follow me." She meowed. Honeyleaf turned around and walked off, Blazepaw followed her. After following Honeyleaf for some time they finally reached another clearing where three other cats where waiting.

Honeyleaf walked over to the other cats, "This is Swallowflight," she meowed placing her tail on a long-legged black tom, "He was one of the cat that followed me when Skyclan first broke up." She explained then she walked over to a ginger she-cat, "This is Sunpelt, she died in the battle with rats that ended up being the last thing that the old Skyclan ever did, for right after the battle Skyclan was disbanded." Honeyleaf meowed.

She then walked over to the third cat, a white and grey tom, "This is fallensnow, he also died in the battle with the rats." She then walked over to Blazepaw. "Even in a place of fear every cat has tooth and claw and only they can chose how they use them." She meowed and then she and the others started to fad.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Blazepaw asked, but they where gone and a moment later she woke up in the den for the Blood Rouges trainees.

"Are you ok?" Blazepaw looked around to see Sparkie as will as Flame and Fox, all three of them where looking at her with concerned looks. "I'm ok." She meowed, she looked around again to see that Claw wasn't there, "Where's Claw?" she asked.

"He already went outside." Sparkie meowed.

"Good," she meowed. "There's something I need to tell you." She then told them of her dream that night, and of what Honeyleaf told her.

"What do you think it means?" Sparkie asked.

"And what's Starclan?" asked Fox.

"They are the ancestors of the clan cats." Blazepaw meowed. Fox nodded, "Fox, Flame, Sparkie, Blaze, it's time to get ready for practice." Came a meowed that Blazepaw recognized as Weasel. "Let's go, we can talk about this later." Blazepaw meowed. The others nodded and they all left the den. Outside Blazepaw looked around to see that the Blood Rouges and her friends were gathering around a small pile of pray and what looked like leftovers, Blazepaw and the three other young cats walked over to the pile.

"Good you four are up, now Buzzard you will take Cola, Sparkie and Stream to train at the river; Grey you take Smoky Cloud, Brook and Blaze and train in the forest meadow." Weasel meowed. The cats that were going out ate their share and then walked out of the camp; Blazepaw followed Grey to a small clearing that was covered in grass and flowers.

"This is the forest meadow." Grey meowed to them. "This is where you will be trained to fight on land. When you go to the river you will learn how to fight in water." Grey showed them some battle moves and then had them practice them until sun high.

After they where done practicing Grey had them do some hunting before returning to the camp, once they got back to camp they dropped off their prey on the pile and toke a piece for themselves. Blazepaw walked over to where Flame, Fox and Sparkie were.

"Hi guys, where's Claw?" she asked.

"He went out with Weasel and Arrow." Flame meowed.

"Good I need to talk to you." She meowed. Blazepaw soon told them that she was formulating a plan to escape.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sparkie asked, "And how do we know that we won't be betrayed?" she asked.

"We won't betray you, some of us don't want to be here either." Flame meowed. Blazepaw nodded, "Then lets tell only those who want to leave." Blazepaw meowed. The others agreed and then Blazepaw ate her piece of prey and then walked over to where her brother Smokey Cloud was eating a rabbit with Mapleshade.

"Smokey Cloud, I need to talk to you and Mapleshade. And Mapleshade were are your kits?" Blazepaw meowed.

"Moss is looking after them." Mapleshade meowed. Blazepaw nodded and told them of her dream and how she was planning an escape.

"You were visited by a member of Starclan?" Mapleshade asked. Blazepaw nodded. "Are you sure that some of the Blood Rouge will be willing to help us?" Smokey Cloud asked.

Blazepaw nodded, "Flame assured me that some of them want out too and they may be willing to help us." Blazepaw meowed.

"Ok then, what's the plan?" Smokey Cloud asked.

"I don't know yet , I'm still formulating it." Blazepaw meowed. "Ok tell us when you have a plan." Smokey Cloud meowed. Blazepaw nodded and walked back over to Sparkie and the others.

"How are things going?" she asked.

"It's good, we talked to some of the others and other then Grey, Claw and Buzzard I think we can count on them helping." Fox meowed.

"Why not them?" Blazepaw asked.

"Because Grey is Weasel's mate and Buzzard is his second in command as for Claw he actually likes killing, and their all loyal to Weasel." Fox explained.

Blazepaw nodded, "Ok, then we leave them out." She meowed. Some time later Weasel and the others returned with two new cats, one was a cream and ginger she-cat and the other was a ginger tabby tom. Blazepaw noticed that both cats were looking novice, Blazepaw turned to the others, "Those two don't look like they want to be here." She meowed to her three young friends.

"Probably forced to join like the rest of us." Fox meowed.

"I'm going to ask Smoky Cloud to talk to them." She meowed before she walked over to her brother.

That night Blazepaw lay awake in her nest trying to come up with a plan. Unable to think of anything she then fell asleep. When she woke up she was in the same clearing as where she meet Honeyleaf, then out of the undergrowth came a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Who are you?" Blazepaw asked.

"My name is Pebblesplash." She meowed.

"Are you a Starclan cat from Honeyclan?" she asked.

Pebblesplash nodded, "I was born into Honeyclan shortly after Honeyleaf and the others left Skyclan, along with my brother Rockkit."

"You have a brother?" Blazepaw asked.

Pebblesplash nodded, "He died before we became apprentices." She meowed.

"Sorry about your brother Pebblesplash." Blazepaw meowed.

"It's ok Blazepaw, we're together now in Starclan." Pebblesplash meowed to Blazepaw. "Now, I know that you are having trouble coming up with a plan to escape from the Blood Rouges, right?" she meowed. Blazepaw nodded, "Well Blazepaw, all you need to now is that every cat can fight if they have something worth fighting for." Pebblesplash meowed before she disappeared. Blazepaw then woke up in her nest.

"Blazepaw, wake up Weasel wants every cat outside." Came a meowed. Blazepaw looked up see Fox looking down at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Training." Was all Fox meowed before he left the den, Blazepaw yawned and then stretched her back and paws before she walked out of the den. She saw the others including Cream and Phoenix sitting around Weasel.

"Good, your up." Weasel meowed with the hint of a hiss. Then he turned to Grey, Arrow and Buzzard and gave orders for them to take the others out training.

Blazepaw, Flame, Phoenix and Stream went with Arrow to the river training ground. As they walked to the river training ground Blazepaw talked to Arrow, "Arrow how do you like being a part of the Blood rouges?" she asked.

Arrow didn't say anything she just looked at the ground, "Arrow?" Blazepaw asked her.

"It's heard, I don't like killing, but Weasel wants us to kill any cats who don't agree with him." She meowed. "I'm not the only one who doesn't like killing." She told Blazepaw.

"If you don't like living that way then why not leave?" Blazepaw meowed.

"It's not that easy." Arrow meowed, "If we turn against Weasel he'll have us killed."

"Not if enough of you stand up to him, than you could leave without fearing him." Blazepaw meowed.

"It's not that easy,"

"But it can be Arrow, last night a Starclan cat came to me in my dream and told me that every cat can fight if they have something worth fighting for and the night before another Starclan cat told me that 'even in a place of fear every cat has tooth and claw and only they can chose how they use them'. Both our groups have kits and young cats who are just learning how to survive, but Weasel is trying to turn them into killers but we can save them, all we have to do is work together to stop him, and I think that's what the Starclan cats where trying to tell me, that we have a better chance of we work together." Blazepaw replied.

"I'm with Blazepaw." Flame meowed.

"So are we." Phoenix meowed. Arrow stared at them in shock, "Do you even know what your talking about?" she asked them, "You'll all be killed."

"I told you, not if we all work together to brake free." Blazepaw meowed. "You don't have to be afraid, you can fight back and I know that if we all work together we can win."

"Let's just get to the river training ground." Arrow meowed. Blazepaw looked at Arrow's retreating form before she and the others followed.

Later that day after their training session Blazepaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile and then walked over to where the other young cats in training were. "Where's Claw?" she asked.

"He got injured during training, so Grey is treating him." Fox meowed. Blazepaw nodded.

"I've got a plan for dealing with the Blood Rouges." She meowed. She told them her plan, "So spread the word tomorrow we leave the Blood Rouges." She meowed.

That night after Blazepaw laid down in her nest she woke up to see Pebblesplash looking at her, "Pebblesplash." Blazepaw meowed and ran over to her Starclan friend. "Not that I'm not glade to see you again, but…"

"Why I'm here now so soon." Pebblesplash finished, Blazepaw nodded. "I'm here because I have something important to tell you." She meowed to Blazepaw with a series look on her face, "I know that you have a plain to escape from the Blood Rouge, but you must be careful Weasel is ruthless. It doesn't matter to him if he is outnumbered, he will have the cats loyal to him fight to the death to kill any cat that does not show loyalty to him." Pebblesplash meowed as she started to fade.

"Wait, Pebblesplash what do you mean?" Blazepaw asked.

"You must be ready to fight for you friends." The Starclan warrior meowed before she faded completely. Blazepaw then woke up in her nest, with the first rays of sun light seeping in through the den roof. Blazepaw stretched and then walked out of the den and let the suns rays seep into her fur. As she looked at the branches of the trees that she could see from the camp the leaves where starting to change their colors, she realized just how fare into leaf fall that they where in. "It'll be leaf bear soon." She meowed to herself.

"I see your up already." Came a meow and Blazepaw looked to see her brother walking over to her.

"Smoky Cloud, how are you doing?" she asked him.

"A little nerves about today, but I'm ready to do what we have to do so we can leave and find Honeyclan." He replied.

"Before we left the town you didn't want anything to do with the clans, and now you want to find Honeyclan." Blazepaw meowed, "What brought out this change?" she asked.

"Before I though that we were meant to live in the town and that the clan wasn't for us, but now I see that it was just Thunderclan that wasn't for us but that Honeyclan is." He meowed.

"And a certain former Thunderclan warrior/queen didn't have anything to do with that?" Blazepaw meowed.

"I don't know what your talking about." Smoky Cloud meowed.

"Oh really, so you don't like Mapleshade?" Blazepaw teased her brother.

"No teasing Blazepaw." Smoky Cloud replied.

"What are you two talking about?" came a meow and the two siblings turned to see Stream walking over to them.

"I was just teasing Smoky Cloud." Blazepaw meowed.

"About Mapleshade?" Stream asked. "Not you too." Smoky Cloud replied, "What is it with you two thinking that I like Mapleshade?" she asked.

"Because Smoky Cloud you've been with her a lot since we left the town and your always helping with her kits." Blazepaw meowed to her brother.

"Hold up you two, Weasel's coming this way." Stream warned them.

"What are you three doing?" Weasel asked them.

"We just woke up a little while ago and we were just talking." Stream meowed to Weasel.

"Well don't just sit there wake the others and get ready for training." Weasel hissed at them. He then walked off.

"Blazepaw you get Sparky, Flame and Fox, me and Smoky Cloud well get the others." Stream meowed. Blazepaw and Smoky Cloud nodded and the three walked to the different dens.

"Flame, Fox, Sparky wake up it's time." Blazepaw meowed to her friends. The three friends slowly woke up and followed Blazepaw outside, Claw pushed his way out a moment later. Blazepaw ignored Claw and looked over to where her brother and Stream were with the rest of their cats, the only one's missing where the queens and their kits.

"I'm going to get Mapleshade, Moss and the kits." She meowed and walked over to the kit den, "Mapleshade, Moss you and your kits ready?" she asked them.

"We're ready Blazepaw." Came a meowed and Blazepaw saw Mapleshade and Moss herding their kits to the entrance, Blazepaw backed up to let them out. When all the kits where out they walked over to where the other cats where and Blazepaw was excited to see that Arrow was among them.

"What are you doing?" came an angry hiss and they turned to see Weasel with Buzzard, Arrow and Claw over by the fresh kill pile. "Get over here so that we can get training." Weasel told them.

Blazepaw stepped forward, "No." she meowed.

"What!?" Weasel hissed back.

"You heard me Weasel, we're not going to let you control us." Blazepaw meowed as she readied herself for a fight.

"You'll regret that." He hissed and then jumped at Blazepaw. Blazepaw jumped back at him then they rolled on the ground before Weasel pined Blazepaw down. Blazepaw bit down on his front leg, Weasel gave a yell and swiped at Blazepaw causing her to lose her gripe on his leg. She looked up at Weasel to see a look up bloodlust in his eyes and his paw ready to strike her. Just then a dark gray blur rammed in to him and then Weasel went limp and his weight was being pulled off of her. She got to her paws and looked to see her brother with Weasels body in his jaws, then he placed Weasel down and walked back over to Blazepaw.

"Are you ok Blazepaw?" he asked.

"Yah, I'm fine." Blazepaw meowed. She then turned to see Weasels cats being overpowered by her friends. "It's over you three can stay if you want, but the rest of us are leaving." She meowed and then she turned around and headed for the camp entrance with her friends from the town and the Blood Rouge cats who choose to leave behind her.


	5. Finding Honeyclan

Finding Honeyclan

Chapter four

It had been three days since they left the Blood Rogues behind. "Mom I'm tired." Came a meow behind Blazepaw, "I know Holly but we have to keep moving, we can't let Buzzard, Grey and Claw find us." Arrow meowed to her kit.

"Don't worry Holly, it's nearly sunset. We'll be stopping for the night soon." Brook meowed. Later Brook had the group stop at the top of the gorse where a small group of bushes grow in a clump; they made dens inside the clump of bushes. Blazepaw along with her brother Smokey Cloud, Stream, Moss, Flame and Phoenix went out to hunt for the two groups. The hunters split up to hunt, by the time they returned the hunters had a good hale.

That night as the others slept Blazepaw stayed awake, she then heard a rustling noise in the distance. She slowly walked over to where the noise was coming from, then a grey blur jumped out of the bush and pushed her to the ground, "Who are you and what are you doing on Honeyclan territory?" the cats hissed.

"Honeyclan." Blazepaw whispered.

"Yes, your on Honeyclan territory." The grey tom with brown patches hissed back at Blazepaw.

"My name's Blazepaw and me and my friends where sent here by Honeyleaf." She meowed.

"You where sent by Honeyleaf?" he asked. Blazepaw nodded. "Wait here, I'll be right back." The tom meowed as he got off of Blazepaw and ran off into the undergrowth, Blazepaw got up and sat down to wait. After a few moments he returned with a dark brown tom with a grey tail and a silver she-cat. "Blazepaw these are Dusttail and Streamwhisker." He meowed, "And as for me my name is Oakpaw."

"Thank you Oakpaw, we can take it from here." Dusttail meowed. "Oakpaw told us that Honeyleaf sent you and your friends here, is that true?" he asked her.

Blazepaw nodded, "Yah, she entered the dream of one of my friends and then she entered my dream once." She told them.

"Where are you friends?" Streamwhisker asked.

"Their in the bushes over there," Blazepaw meowed pointing with her tail. "I'll go get them." Then she walked over to the clump of bushes, she walked over to her brother, "Smokey Cloud wake up, we found Honeyclan." She meowed.

"What?" Smoky Cloud asked a bit sleepily. "We found Honeyclan." She repeated.

"What, when?" he asked.

"Just now, there are three Honeyclan cats waiting for us outside the bushes." She told him.

"Wake the others." Smoky Cloud meowed then want to see the Honeyclan cats. She watched him leave then want to wake the others up. When every cat was awake they went to meet the Honeyclan cats, after the intros where done Dusttail and Streamwhisker lead Blazepaw, Moss and the others to the Honeyclan camp, Dusttail had Oakpaw led Blazepaw, Sparkie, Flame and Fox to the apprentices den and Streamwhisker led Mapleshade, Moss and their kits to the nursery before she led the rest to the warriors den while Dusttail toke Brook to Snowpelt's den.

In the apprentices den Oakpaw was showing Blazepaw and the others around the den and helping them to make their nests. "It'll be grate to have more apprentices in the clan." Oakpaw meowed.

"Hold on Oakpaw we didn't say anything about joining your clan." Fox meowed.

"We'll me and Blazepaw are joining, that's the reason we came here for was to become Honeyclan apprentices and then warriors." Sparkie meowed.

"Well even if it is just you two it will still be nice to not be the only apprentice." Oakpaw replied.

"For now I say we get some sleep." Blazepaw meowed, yawning as she finished speaking. The others agreed and the five young cats laid down in their nests and fell asleep.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around the meeting hollow for a clan meeting." came a meow that woke Blazepaw. "What was that?" she asked after a yawn.

"Not what but who," Oakpaw meowed, "That was Snowpelt calling the clan together for a meeting." he told them before exiting the den. Blazepaw and the other three followed him out and then they followed him as he showed them where the meeting hollow was, there they saw a big white tom on top of a large rock looking down at the gathered cats around the rock.

When every cats was seated Snowpelt started speaking, "Cats of Honeyclan last night Dusttail, Streamwhisker and Oakpaw found a group of cats in our territory and I talked to one of theses cats she told me that she and her friends alone with a former Thunderclan queen and her kits have come here to join our clan." he told his clan. While he was speaking the Honeyclan cats started whispering among themselves, some of them where casting looks at Blazepaw and her friends, Snowpalt signaled with his tail for silence "Honeyclan needs more warriors if we are to survive we have already allowed rogues and loners Dusttail and Birdfeather to join the clan so I have decided to let join the clan, now she also told me that on the way to the clan they meet a group of cats called the Blood Rogues and that a good amount of these cats chose to leave and journey with then to find a new home I have decided that they will stay with Honeyclan until they decide to join or form a group of their own." He meowed and then jumped down from the rock. Brook if you and your cats could step forward please." he asked them.

Blazepaw and Sparkie walked over to Snowpelt where the rest of the small group was gathering, "Blazepaw, Sparkie your up first." Snowpelt meowed. Blazepaw and Sparkie walked to the front of the group, "Blazepaw until you earn your warrior name your mentor will be Dovefur." Blazepaw looked to where the clan cats were to see a light grey she-cat walk over to her, she bent down and Blazepaw remembering what Mapleshade told her about clan terdation reached up to touch her noses with Dovefur's. Dovefur then led Blazepaw over to the clan warriors were. Snowpelt then turned to Sparkie "Sparkie until you..."

"Um Snowpelt before you start can I ask something?" she meowed Snowpelt nodded and Sparkie continued. "I do want to have a clan name but I also what the name I have now to be part of that clan name." she told him., "Very well, I think I now how to incoruera the name you have into a clan name." he meowed to Sparkie and then continued, "Sparkie until you earn your warrior name you shell be know as Sparkpaw and your mentor shell be Mudpelt." A dark brown tom stepped forward, he touched his nose to Sparkpaw's and the two sat down with the rest of the clan. "Blazepaw, Sparkpaw, Blazepaw, Sparkpaw." the gathered cats began to call their new names, then once the cheering died down he continued. "Brook, Cola, Smoky Cloud, Stream." he meowed. The four cats stepped forward, Snowpelt then looked up to the sky "I Snowpelt leader of Honeyclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these cats they have chosen to follow the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," he then looked back down at the four cats in front of him, Brook, Cola and Stream do you promise to follow the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?" he asked.

"I do." all three of them meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names Brook from this moment on you shell be know as Brookpelt and we welcome you as a full member of Honeyclan." he placed his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder, "Mapleshade told us what to do before we got here." she told him. Snowpelt nodded and turned to the others, "Stream from this moment on you shell be know as Streamfur and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." like with Brookpelt he placed his muzzle on Streamfur's head and Streamfur licked his shoulder. Then he turned to Cola, "Cola from this moment on you shell be know as Nightfur and we welcome you as a full member of Honeyclan." and again he placed his muzzle on Nightfur's head and Nightfur licked his shoulder.

Snowpelt then turned to Smoky Cloud, "Smoky Cloud do you promise to follow the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

"I do." Smoky Cloud meowed.

"Then by the power of Starclan I conform your warrior name." he meowed and then placed his muzzle on Smokycloud's head and Smokycloud licked his shoulder. Snowpelt stepped back and the gathered cats called the names of the new warriors, "Brookpelt, Streamfur, Nightpelt, Smokycloud, Brookpelt, Streamfur, Nightpelt, Smokycloud." when the cheering died down Snowpelt continued. "Our new members will have to be shown the territory and other then Mapleshade who was a Thunderclan cat and knows the warrior code the rest will have to be tough the code and as for Moss and her cats a desicon on whether or not to join the clan will have to be made." he meowed and dismissed the gathered cats.

"How about I show you the territory." Dovefur meowed to Blazepaw.

"Sure." Blazepaw replied, Dovefur and Blazepaw spent the morning seeing the clans territory. By sunhigh Dovefur led Blazepaw back to the camp, while they were out they did some hunting and each of them had cot two pieces of prey, Blazepaw had a squirrel and a small bird and Dovefur had two mice. They dropped their prey in the fresh kill pile and after looking though Blazepaw picked up a shrew then she looked around camp until she found Sparkpaw, Oakpaw Flame and Fox then she walked over to them. "Hi guys." she meowed.

"Hi Blazepaw." Sparkpaw meowed. "How was your for day out?" Sparkpaw asked her.

"It was good, Dovefur showed me the territory and then we hunted." Blazepaw replied. The five young cats talked and ate their prey until Streamwhisker and Dovefur called Oakpaw and Blazepaw over for a border patrol, as she walked over to Dovefur Blazepaw thouth tho herself, _This is my clan now, my new home and I'm going to be a warrior like my father a last._


	6. Jay and Breezerunner

Jay and Breezerunner

Chapter 5

Blazepaw was on her way back to camp after being on the dawn patrol with her mentor Dovefur and Whiskertail. She was excited to get back to camp because today Oakpaw was having his warrior assessment and if it what well he where'd become a warrior and also if he was right Plumkit and Starlingkit where'd become apprentices. "You seem excited." her mentor Dovefur meowed to her.

"Yah, Oakpaw could get his warrior name and Plumkit and Starlingkit could become apprentices today." Blazepaw meowed. Dovefur just nodded and the three cats walked back to the gouge where their camp was, much like the old Skyclan camp Honeyclan's camp was in the gouge, but unlike the old Skyclan camp Honeyclan meetings are held at the top of the gouge in a hollow a few rabbit hops from the gouge edge. When they entered camp Blazepaw started looking for Oakpaw, she found him over by the fresh kill pile. She then walked over to him, "Hi Oakpaw." she meowed.

"Hi Blazepaw." he replied.

"How did your assessment go?" she asked him.

"It want well, I passed. I'll be getting my warrior name today." he meowed excitedly.

"That's great Oakpaw." Blazepaw meowed excitedly. "I guess that means that after today that your'll be moving into the warriors cave." she meowed. Oakpaw nodded.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around the meeting hollow for a clan meeting." they heard Snowpelt call. "It's time." Blazepaw meowed to Oakpaw.

Oakpaw and Blazepaw started up the gouge to the meeting hollow, "I talked to Flamestripe when I got back." Oakpaw told her as they climbed.

"Really, what she say?" Blazepaw asked.

"Plumkit and Starlingkit are going to become apprentices today." he replied. "She even said that Starlingkit has an entrees in being a medicine cat."

"So dose that mean that he'll be Nightfur's apprentice now that she's the clans medicine cat?" Blazepaw asked.

"If he makes the chose to be a medicine cat like her then yah, his mentor will be Nightfur." Oakpaw replied. They soon reached the top of the gouge.

"Oakpaw there you are." came a meowed and they looked to see Dovefur Blazepaw's mentor and Oakpaw's mother coming over to them, "You better go sit with Sparkpaw." Oakpaw meowed just as Dovefur reached them and started grooming Oakpaw's fur. Blazepaw gave a little murmur of laghter and then went to find Sparkpaw. She soon found Sparkpaw sitting next to her mentor Mudpelt. "Hi Sparkpaw." Blazepaw meowed.

"Hi Blazepaw." Sparkpaw replied.

"Quit you two Snowpelt is about to speak." Mudpelt meowed. Sparkpaw and Blazepaw turned their attention to Snowpelt.

"Cats of Honeyclan today is in importent day for three members of the clan, first Oakpaw step forward." Oakpaw walked into the center of the cats so that he was in front of Snowpelt, Snowpelt walked over to Oakpaw then looked over to Oakpaw's mentor Streamwhisker, "Streamwhisker, do you fell that Oakpaw has learned the warrior code and is ready to became a warrior?" Snowpelt asked her.

"He has and he is ready." Streamwhisker said. Snowpelt nodded and then turned back to Oakpaw, "Oakpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" he asked the apprentice.

"I do." Oakpaw replied.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Oakpaw from this day forward you shell be know as Oakfur and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." Snowpelt meowed and placed his muzzle on Oakfur's head and Oakfur licked his shoulder. Snowpelt stepped back and the rest of the clan cheered his new name, "Oakfur, Oakfur."

Oakfur went to set with the other warriors and then Flamestripe alone with Plumkit and Starlingkit walked to the center of the group, with a flick of Snowpelt's tail Plumkit and Starlingkit walked closer to Snowpelt. "Plumkit and Starlingkit you have reached the age of six moons and today you will begin your training, until this apprentice has earned her warrior name she shell be know as Plumpaw and her mentor shell be Streamfur, although you where born outside of any clan you have proven yourself a loyal warrior and ready for your first apprentice and I hope you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Snowpelt meowed.

"I'll do my best." he meowed and then walked over to Plumpaw, the two touched noses and then walked over to the other warriors. Then Snowpelt turned to Starlingkit, "Starlingkit is it your wish to train as a medicine cat under Nightfur?" Snowpelt asked Starlingkit.

"It is." Starlingkit meowed.

"Then from this moment on until you receve your full medicine cat name you shell be know as Starlingpaw and your mentor shell be Nightfur."Snowpelt meowed and then Nightfur walked over to Starlingpaw and the two touched noses before walking over to the rest of the clan, then the clan cheered for the two new apprentice, "Plumpaw, Starlingpaw, Plumpaw, Starlingpaw." When the cheering died down Snowpelt dissmesd the clan, Blazepaw and Sparkpaw decided to visit the kits in the nursery. "Mapleshade, Birdfeather." Blazepaw meowed into the nursery cave.

"Blazepaw, Sparkpaw." came a cry as six kits jumped at the two apprentices. Blazepaw and Sparkpaw laughed and started playing with the kits. Like Mapleshade Birdfeather had three kits two she-cat and a tom, Silverkit is a silver she-cat, Featherkit is a light grey she-cat and the tom was a blue-grey named Rockkit. During their time in Honeyclan Petalkit had become good friends with Featherkit and Silverkit. Blazepaw was glad that she was able to make friends with she-cats closer to her age.

After they played with the kits the two apprentices went to gather moss for the nests. "You know Sparkpaw, I just realized something." Blazepaw meowed as they gathered the moss.

"What's that?" Sparkpaw asked.

"Now that Oakfur is a warrior and Starlingpaw is a medicine cat apprentice it's just going to be us and Plumpaw in the apprentice's den and all three of us are she-cats." Blazepaw meowed.

"Yah, your right Blazepaw." Sparkpaw meowed with amusement in her eyes. She then looked up at the sky, "It's getting late we should head to the den." Sparkpaw meowed. Blazepaw aggress and the two friends headed to the apprentice den, as they reached the cave they saw Plumpaw walking into the cave with a ball of moss in her jaws. They helped Plumpaw to arranze a nest and the three she-cats talked for a little bit before they fell asleep for the night.

The next day Blazepaw woke up to her mentor Dovefur with one of her paws on her shoulder, once she saw that Blazepaw was awake she took the paw away, "You need to get up Blazepaw where on the dawn patrol." Dovefur meowed, Blazepaw nodded and Dovefur left the cave. Blazepaw yond then streched and left the cave. Outside the cave Blazepaw saw Dovefur along with Dusttail and her brother Smokycloud. Blazepaw walked over to the gathered warriors, "Good your up." Dovefur meowed. "Your'll have to eat when we get back." she told Blazepaw, Blazepaw nodded and Dovefur led the patrol up the gorse and out of camp. She led them to the first border which was the border they shared with Moss's group.

"What are you doing here?" came a hiss form the other side of the border, they looked to see a dark grey almost black tom glaring at them. "Ash what is it?" came a meowed from behind the tom.

"Arrow." Blazepaw meowed and out of the undergrowth came Arrow with Phenix behind her.

"Hi Blazepaw, Smokycloud, Dovefur." Arrow meowed then she placed her tail on the dark grey tom's shoulder, "It ok Ash those three are Honeyclan cats and Blazepaw is the one who helped the rest of us to escape from the Blood Rogues." she meowed. "Sorry about Ash, he's new to the group and still has some things to learn." Arrow meowed to the Honeyclan cats.

"It's ok, and it's good to know your getting new members." Dovefur meowed. After that the two groups went deferent ways, Dovefur led her patrol along the border until they came to a twoleg nest in the middle of the woods. "We'll reset the sent marks and then head back to camp. Maybe even do some hunting on the way back." Dovefur meowed to them, the others nodded and Dovefur and Dusttail went one way to remark the border and Smokycloud and Blazepaw went the other.

"I wander what those two are going to be talking about." Blazepaw meowed.

"What do you mean?" Smokycloud asked.

"Well Dovefur and Dusttail are mates, their Oakfur parents after all." Blazepaw replied. Blazepaw then looked over at the twoleg nest to see a light grey tabby tom scratching at one side of the den, "What's he doing?" she asked. Smokycloud looked over at the nest. "Don't know. Let's keep going, it's outside our territory." he told her.

Blazepaw stopped and then a moment later she crossed the border, "Blazepaw what are you doing?" her brother asked. Blazepaw ignored him and walked closer to the grey tabby, "What are you doing?" she asked. The grey tabby jump around and stared in shock at Blazepaw, "What are you doing?" she asked him again.

"My friend is trapped in the two leg nest." he meowed. Blazepaw walked over to the nest and she could she a young blue grey tom trying to get out, she could also see that he was really skinny. "Smokycloud I think he's being starved, we have to get him out." she meowed to her brother.

Smokycloud walked over to them, "Your right Blazepaw. We need to break the screen." he told them. Blazepaw started to look around until she found a stick, picking up the stick she pushed the stick into the screen after a few moments the stick broke through the screen, Blazepaw took the stick out and using her teeth she started to rip the screen. Relizing what she was doing Smokycloud and the other tom helped her to rip the screen to get the young tom out. When the hole was big enough the young blue grey tom was able to push tough the hole to the outside, "Thanks." he meowed. Then they heard yelling and tuned to see a two leg running at them swinging his front paw at them. "Run." Blazepaw meowed, and the others didn't need to be told twice, all four cats ran to the woods, only when they where far enough away did they stop.

"Thanks for helping me save Jay." the light grey tabby tom meowed to Blazepaw and her brother.

"Your welcome, my names Blazepaw by the way and this is my big brother Smokycloud. What's your name?" Blazepaw meowed.

"My name is Breezerunner." the grey tabby meowed.

"Breezerunner, that sounds like a clan name." Smokycloud meowed.

"My mother and father were both born into a group of cats called Skyclan, she gave me a name like they had." Breezerunner meowed.

"Your the son of two Skyclan cats?" Blazepaw asked shocked. Breezerunner nodded and Blazepaw turned to Smokycloud, "We should take them back to camp," Blazepaw told her brother then she looked at Jay, "besides I think Jay needs to be seen by a medicine cat." she meowed.

"My sister's right, Jay needs to see a medicine cat." Smokycloud told them. Breezerunner looked at Jay and then nodded, "Ok, we'll go with you." he meowed.

Smokycloud and Blazepaw led them though the woods and back to the Honeyclan camp, on the way they met up with Dovefur and Dusttail, "Blazepaw you take Jay to see Nightfur and Smokycloud you take Breezerunner to see Snowpelt." Dovefur told them, Blazepaw and Smokycloud nodded and she lead Jay to the medicine cave.

"Nightfur, are you in here?" she asked

"I'm here Blazepaw." came a meow and Nightfur walked out of her den, "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Jay, me and my brother saved him from a two leg that had him trapped in his nest and was starving him." Blazepaw meowed.

Nightfur nodded and led Jay into her den. She then walked over to the fresh kill pile and then walked over to the apprentices cave where Sparkpaw was.

"Who are the cats you and your patorl brought back to camp?" Sparkpaw asked her.

"Their Breeze Runner and Jay." Blazepaw told her.

"Breeze Runner, that sounds like a clan name." Sparkpaw meowed, "Breeze Runner is the son of two Skyclan cats and his mom gave him a name that was like the names that Skyclan warriors had." Blazepaw replied.

"You found a descendent of Skyclan?" Sparkpaw asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if Jay is also descended from Skyclan too are not. Ether way from the looks of it Jay really needed the help, he looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in over a moon." Blazepaw meowed.

"That's not right, where did you find them?" she asked.

"Jay was being held by a twoleg that kept him inside and didn't feed him." Blazepaw told her.

"Aren't twolegs suppose to take care of their house pets?" Sparkpaw asked.

"Yah, but you know that not all twolegs take care of their pets." Blazepaw told her.

"Hi guys." came a call and both she-cat looked up to see Plumpaw walking over to them, "Hi Plumpaw." Blazepaw meowed back. The three friends talked until they heard Snowpelt call a clan meeting. They walked up to the meeting area and sat down next to their mentors. "Cats of Honeyclan today Blazepaw and Smokycloud found two cats outside of our territory, one of them was in grave need of help and the other is a decendent of Skyclan." he told the clan. There were murrmurrs of surrprise among the cats, then Snowpelt continued "Breezerunner, the Skyclan decendent has decided to join and as for Jay he is asleep and has not made a decetion yet. But for now, Breezerunner please step forward." he meowed and Breezerunner walked to the center of the acembeled cats, "Breezerunner do you promice to follow the warrior code and to protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

"I do." he meowed.

"Then I conform your warrior name and we welcome you as a full member of the clan." Snowpelt meowed then walked over to the new warrior and placed him muzzle on Breezerunner's head and Breezerunner licked his, then Snowpelt stepped back and the clan started cheering his name, "Breezerunner, Breezerunner." Snowpelt then ended the meeting and Blazepaw looked up at Dovefur, "Is it ok if I check in on Jay?" she asked. "Sure." Dovefur meowed and Blazepaw walked to the medicine cave.

"Nightfur," she called. "Yes Blazepaw, do you need something?" she asked.

"I was just wandering if I could check on Jay." Nightfur walked to the cave enterants, "His asleep right now, but he dose seem to be doing better with the traveling herbs and a small meal." she to her.

"You gave him traveling herbs?" Blazepaw asked.

"Yes he can't handle a big meal because of how starved he was so the herbs will help with his hunger." Nightfur told her.

Blazepaw nodded, "Well I'm glade he's getting better." she meowed as she headed to the apprentices den, _"I hope he decides to join, it'l be grate to have another apprentice around."_ she said to herself.


End file.
